


A Helping Cock

by DonaldTrumpsasshole



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bottom Chris, Desperation Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sub Chris, Top Ross, Whining, top smith, whiny Chris trott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaldTrumpsasshole/pseuds/DonaldTrumpsasshole
Summary: While chris is riding ross, smith comes in and lends a helping cock.





	A Helping Cock

The house was silent, smith in his bedroom, ross and chris were in ross's bedroom.

Chris was on the bed waiting for ross to get out of the shower, it had been a long day for all of them and they were tired. All except chris who was naked lazily stroking himself. Biting his lip and clutching his blond hair, letting moans escape softly.

When he heard the shower shut off, chris waited for ross to dry off with a towel and come out of the bathroom.

He stopped ross at the door coming up to the semi wet man, hard and completely naked chris wrapped his arms around ross's neck and kissed him deeply. Ross moaned and put a hand on trotts slender side, ross bit chris's lip and went to slip his tongue in but chris pulled back.

"Get on the bed, ross" It was a whisper, a sexy one if ross had to be honest, but more demanding than trott had wanted.

"I'm still a bit wet chris."

"Ross, bed now"

Ross said an 'ok' and walked to the bed, he dropped his towel and climbed onto the bed sitting up.

Chris walked to the bed as well, he grabbed rosss' ankle and drug it outwards so his legs were in a 'v' position. Chris mounted ross, his thighs going on top of ross's thighs and his feet going under ross's thighs to get leverage.

Chris positioned his hole over ross's cock, looking down into ross's eyes, he took hold of ross's limp penis and pushed the tip past his rim. Ross moaned, trott was slick, well lubed and very tight.

Chris put his hand on ross's shoulder and lightly pushed.

"Mmh lay back ross"

Ross laid back and put his hands on trotts sides, sliding his hands up and down.

Chris took all of ross in one quick motion, ross threw his head back as much as he could, tightening his grip on chris's sides, and moaned loudly.

"Chris mmmh fuck baby"

Trott slid up and back down, ross now hard and moaning continuously.

Trott grabbed rosss' hands and pushed them up and over his head. Chris's hands tightly wrapped around his wrists pined above ross's own head.

"Oh fuck chris-" trott used his legs to push himself up to the tip and force himself back down setting an unforgiving pace.

"AhHh chris Ah Ah yeah mMmh, just like that"

Trott clenched around ross, and moaned entranced by the feeling of ross inside of himself. Trott leaned down and kissed ross, soft at first almost romantic, but chris moaned into it and ross sliped his tongue in. Their mouths fit together seemlessly as ross lapped at trotts tongue and bucked up into him.

Chris positioned himself so that ross's cock hit his prostate relentlessly, chris was full and in estacy.

Lost in thought chris rode ross harder and louder then before. Soon enough trott had the burning sensation in his stomach and was coming hard, the white liquids rolling down ross's chest.

"Chris fuck baby, you're doing great. Mmmh so well"

Ross was still hard inside of chris, nestled deep. Chris used what little energy he had left and pushed himself up and down, ross bucking up helpping him.

Chris sped up and ross's breathing got heavier, moans deeper and rugged.

Chris was so wrapped up in ross's moans and movements that his back shuttered and his hips stopped when two cold hands were placed on his sides.

Chris looked behind himself and smith kissed him, it was hot, caring on one side and tired on the other. Trott hummed and weakly smiled at smith, smith kissed his neck and started to suck on a few spots. Chris's neck now spotting purple and red as smiths precum covered cock slid up and down trotts back. 

Chris moaned at the feeling on his back and fucked back down on Ross's cock.

Smith took his cock and put it at trotts entrance, ceasing trotts movements, smith pushed his cock past chris's stretched out rim and into his, somehow still tight, hole.

Smiths cock left trott shaking and ready to cry, but smith grabbed his hips and moved them up and down slowly.

"There we go trott, thats a good boy taking both of our cocks so well."

Chris flushed at the complement and moved his hips on his own bringing them up and down agian.

Trotts riding became easier as smiths cock slicked up and slid into chris without stuggle. 

As trott rode smith and ross, both of their cocks hit his prostate doubling the presure in his stomach and making him moan loudly. Smith gropped at trotts ass, smacking it just to feel trott shutter away from the contact.

Smith kissed trott on the cheek, his hand running though trotts blond hair, chris turned his head giving smith an open mouthed kiss.

The air hot, thick with lust and the sound of skin slapping, ross moaned loud breathing audibly.

"Ah fuck chris- Chris"

He got a hand loose and clawed at trotts hip, pushing up and down with trotts movements. Ross's hips bucked up into chris as he chased his orgasm, trott slid down ross's cock to the hilt and moaned heavily, humping down and lightly bouncing.

"Ross fuck c-come inside of me, make me feel just how much pleasure you're in, baby"

Ross moaned and laid his head back closing his eyes and bitting his lip, chris felt the bursts of come hit his walls and so did alex, some of the come landing on his dick.

Trott began rocking back on smith,

"I know how much you wanna be filled to the brim with cum don't you sunshine"

"fuck" it was breathy and came from Chris who was panting, Ross never left trotts hole as he lazily fucked Chris.

"Smith-Smith! mm-" Chris's breath hitched and he shook violently.

"yes Smith yES! want all your cum filling me, every crevas and every hole-FUck fuck smith ahhHh, so big mmmph"

Chris bit his lip and kissed ross, smith wasn't small, the complete opposite, very 'well endowed' to be blunt.

Thick and long against Chris's prostate.

the head of Smiths cock hitting Chris's prostate hard, trott panting and moaning above Ross. Chris keens.

"Alex! fuck don't stop- I'm so close"

Smith reached down Chris's front and slid his hand down trotts cock. A keen and the breathy moans that followed were cut off short as smith pushed something onto the base of trotts cock.

The overwhelming pulse through Chris's cock made him yep, a painfully tight hand pumped up sliding down the now redening cock.

Smith bent Chris over and fucked into him harder, Chris was moaning into ross's neck.

Ross pulled out of trott, fully erect he reached down and jerked himself off. with the moans and keens in his ear from Chris, Ross pulled the smaller man close.

Chris slid his hard, soft cock back and forth against Ross's cock, Ross moaned and grabbed his side. Ross's hips hit Chris's and they moaned, Chris widened his legs and arched his back more.

Smith moaned and smacked Chris's ass, both could feel Ross's come inside of trott. Smiths dick squishing in it and trotts walls quivering at the heat.

with trotts new postition Smiths cock hit deeper inside Chris that made him keen in Ross's ear, a long drawn out cracking moan.

"Ah ah ah fUCk mith smith A-ALEx Alex yes fuck ah harder Alex please ah" 

Smith grounded down into Chris fast moaning as well, Ross enjoying the noises.

Ross wrapped his hand around Chris's cock and slid back and fourth as trott rutted down into his hand.

Ross chuckled and stopped trotts movements, he passed his thumb into Chris's slit making trott gasp. Ross pressed into it again and moved his thumb against it hard and rough.

Chris shook and squirmed as he couldn't move one end getting fucked relentlessly and the other holding him still by his cock. Chris moved his ass side to side and then protruding outwards as Smith pulled out completely and pushed back in hard. Trott crying out and moving into Ross's hands. Ross's breath, Ross's hair, Ross's scent, but Alex's cock, Alex's rough hands on his sides, Alex's powerful thrusts.

Ross moved his hand and placed it on his own cock he pumped it up and down a few quick times and guided the tip to Chris's hole pushing in easily.

"whos our fucking slut? who can't get a dick in every hole fast enough? Who can't wait to have all of our come inside you, and all over your ass?" Ross grimes into Chris's ear as he fucks into trotts used hole.  
"your beautiful ass baby" Smith cuts in with powerful thrusts. 

Chris leaks come and trembles as it dribbles down his cock.

Smiths pace gets faster and everyone can tell that he's close, chasing something deep within himself.

Ross gets his other hand out of trotts weak hand easily and grabbes at his ass, pulling them apart and teasing trotts hole with his finger.

smith moaned and moaned until his movements became eraticate, then Smith slowed down and punctuated every thrust as he came deep within Chris's hole and he pulled out.

Chris shook violenly and dropped down onto Ross's cock completely, lifting himself up with great difficulty, shaking and moaning. Ross grabbed trotts ass and hips, moving them up and down on his dick bouncing them hard.

Trott nuzzled into Ross and moaned into his ear.

"ah fuckk ahhh Ross please please Ross ah ah-AH Ross Ross fuck meee"

Ross bucked into Chris hard and harder, Smiths come mixing with Ross's old come making Trotts hole slick and abused.

Ross moaned and kissed trott.

"my- fucking needy- little boy, Trott fuck"

Ross moaned as he came, whimpering and pulling Chris's hair.

Chris came a little through the cock ring too, yelping, legs shaking, and panting. yet still hard, achingly hard, cock pulsing.

In between Smith and Ross, Chris wrapped his leg over Ross and rutted his hips into Ross, whimpering and keening.

"Ross touch me please Ross ah Ross"

Ross kissed trott and slid his hand against Chris's slick penis.

smith pushed his finger into trott easily and wrapped his hand around Chris's cock. Smith took the cock ring off and kept pumping.

Ross helped by touching Chris, while he slid his hand around Trotts dick with Smith, Ross kissed Chris and moved trotts legs around his waist. Ross moved his free hand against trotts thigh.

trott moaned and moaned, hiding his face in Ross's neck. He quickly came all over the other two's hand. Smith kissed trotts neck and Ross kissed his mouth, then his cheeks, then his nose, and back to his mouth.

Ross wrapped his hands around Chris's waist hugging him and pressing his hands against trotts back. holding him close.

"we'll never let you go Chris." Ross's statement made him smile and Smith kissed at Chris's neck.  
Smith pulled trott into a hug and they all slept like that.

content covered in come, covered in each others come.


End file.
